Meu Único Desejo
by Aries no Ma
Summary: COMPLETA! COMPLETA! FINALMENTE! Yomi e Mukuro entram em um acordo para eliminar Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama. Porém, o verdadeiro interesse dos dois é outro... Hiei e Kurama estão separados há algum tempo, e na confusão tentam revelar seus sentimentos.
1. A proposta de Yomi

Meu Único Desejo

**I**

**A proposta de Yomi**

Gandara, três anos depois do torneio do Makai.

Senhor Yomi, ela está aqui.

Ótimo. Mande-a entrar.

O senhor de Gandara sentou-se à mesa de chá, no mesmo local onde, três anos atrás, havia recebido a proposta de um torneio de Urameshi. Nos últimos meses, com a iminente possibilidade de um novo torneio, alguns dos aliados de Mukuro e de Yomi estavam voltando a se reunir. Ele próprio, Yomi, havia voltado há pouco tempo de sua viagem com Shura.

Pegou a xícara de chá que estava em cima da mesa, e parou antes de encostar os lábios. Lembrando-se do torneiro, outras lembranças vieram a sua mente.

"Você... abandonou a figura de Kurama Youko?"

"Eu não abandono nada nessa vida. Nunca, Yomi".

Sorriu em silêncio.

"Eu também não abandono nada...", pensou, enquanto tomava um gole do chá. "Nem a idéia de um dia ser rei do Makai... e muito menos... a idéia de um dia ter você, Kurama. E eu vou consegui-lo. Custe o que custar...".

Interrompeu os pensamentos, ao ouvir os passos cada vez mais próximos, até que a porta se abriu, e alguém entrou. Yomi sorriu.

Olá, Mukuro. Sente-se. Eu a estava esperando.

Primeiro de tudo, Yomi, eu gostaria que fosse objetivo e fosse direto ao motivo pelo qual me chamou aqui. Não vou tolerar seus joguinhos políticos.

O sorriso do youkai se alargou.

Direta, como sempre... você não muda nada. E eu gostaria de dizer que eu também não pretendo mudar... mas agora, indo direto ao assunto... você deve saber que o rei Enki anunciou que provavelmente realize outro torneiro, e com isso muitos dos meus antigos aliados, e também seus, estão se reunindo novamente.

Ela o olhou sem mudar a expressão, como se ele fosse algo que apenas prendia levemente a atenção dela. Demorou um pouco para responder.

Sim, eu sei disso. Mas você deve saber também que eles estão se reunindo por conta própria, não estão sob meu comando e eu não pretendo comandá-los. Se for realizado outro torneio, irei lutar como da última vez. Como uma youkai comum.

Minha cara Mukuro... realmente, se nós dois reuníssemos nossos reinos e lutássemos separados novamente, provavelmente não daria certo. Como não deu certo da última vez. Mas você não entende que, se nós dois juntássemos nossas forças, poderíamos ser invencíveis. Os dois mais poderosos do Makai! Já tinha pensado nisso?

A youkai ergueu a sobrancelha, agora visivelmente surpresa.

Você realmente deseja se unir... a mim?

Mas é claro! Seria a aliança perfeita... não precisaríamos nem do torneiro... mas é claro, se participarmos com as forças unidas, com certeza poderíamos ganhar... e mesmo se apenas um de nós ganhasse, o outro poderia se unir mais tarde... dificilmente perderíamos na situação que se encontra agora... só precisamos eliminar... três iminentes ameaças.

Ameaças? Você se refere a...

Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama.

E qual o plano que você tem em mente? – crispou os lábios, de um modo quase imperceptível.

Não se preocupe... já estou cuidando disso. Mas então, o que você diz da minha proposta?

A outra se calou. Cruzou os braços e olhou pra ele de forma fria.

Já disse que eu não gosto dos seus joguinhos. A minha resposta é não.

Pense bem, Mukuro... você está desperdiçando uma oportunidade perfeita.

Hum... – a outra sorriu sarcasticamente – como você mesmo disse, eu não mudo nunca, e nem você. Eu nunca confiei em você, Yomi. E não é agora que eu vou confiar. – virou-lhe as costas, caminhando lentamente em direção à saída.

Antes que pudesse chegar até a porta, Yomi falou:  
- Eu vou lhe dar uma última chance... eu sei do seu interesse por um certo youkai... mestre do Jagan.

Mukuro parou. Um sorriso de triunfo brincou nos lábios de Yomi.

E...? – disse a youkai sem se virar - Você disse que ele é uma ameaça... e eu concordo com você... mas eu não pretendo eliminá-lo.

E quem disse que eu pretendo eliminá-lo? Eu disse eliminar a ameaça, e não o youkai.

Mukuro finalmente se virou. Encarou-o friamente.

Aonde está querendo chegar?

Não é óbvio? – o sorriso dele se alargou. – Você deve saber também de meu interesse pelo youko. Atraímos os três para o Makai, matamos o filho de Raizen, capturamos Hiei e Kurama. Hiei fica sendo seu prisioneiro, e Kurama, meu. Simples, não?

Poderia ser simples... exceto pelo fato de que estamos falando de dois youkais de classe S e um de classe A, que pode vir também a se tornar S. – ela cruzou os braços novamente – como você pretende fazer isso?

Conheço um youkai... que não participou do torneio. Conheci-o na viagem que fiz com Shura, ele mora numa região muito longínqua do Makai e nem sequer soube do torneio. Seu nome é Nanji. Ele é um youkai que lida com venenos, os mais fortes. Pedi a ele que viesse para meu reino, e ele concordou em ser meu subordinado. Pretendo usá-lo contra os três... ele irá se sair muito bem. E basta apenas lançar um dardo com veneno em Yusuke, e outros dois com tranqüilizantes em Hiei e Kurama.

Mukuro apenas o fitou novamente. Yomi esperou pacientemente até que ela começasse a falar.

Eu aceito sua proposta. Mas se isto falhar... – os olhos dela faiscaram – pode ter certeza de que você vai pagar caro, Yomi.

Não vai falhar... – ele sorriu. – eu sabia que você concordaria. Assim que eu colocar o plano em prática, mando lhe avisar.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Virou-se novamente e caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair, parou:

Yomi...

Sim?

Não se esqueça em nenhum momento... com quem você está lidando.

Saiu. Yomi apenas sorriu um dos seus sorrisos debochados, e tomou um gole da xícara de chá, agora já frio.

Notas da autora: Primeiro queria agradecer os comentários da outra fic! Fiquei muito feliz de saber que gostaram...agora essa aqui é uma outra que eu to pra escrever faz tempo...talvez demore um pouquinho pra postar o segundo capítulo, mas eu prometo fazer o melhor possível...xau, xau! o/


	2. Perdidos em nós mesmos

_Notas da autora: Desculpem pela demora, é que eu estava sem net...mas agora finalmente o cap. 2 da minha mais nova fic/o/ obrigada mais uma vez pelos reviews, e luhiei...é aqui que o Hiei aparece XD agora chega de papo, vamos à fic._

**II**

**Perdidos em nós mesmos**

Sarayashiki, duas semanas depois.

Um jovem de cabelos ruivos descia uma rua, aparentemente despreocupado com o mundo à sua volta. Voltava da firma do padrasto, onde estava trabalhando agora. No meio do caminho, um barulho chamou sua atenção.

Kurama virou-se imediatamente para a direção em que ouvira as folhas de uma árvore se mexerem. Não fora só o barulho, ele havia sentido... uma sensação que não tinha havia mais ou menos três anos. Um youki... mas não um youki qualquer... um youki conhecido...

"Hiei..."

Mas a sensação durara apenas um décimo de segundo. Logo depois, um pássaro levantou vôo da árvore. Suspirou. Mais um alarme falso. Continuou seu caminho, agora não tão despreocupado. Nós últimos anos, ele tentara, em vão, afastar seus pensamentos daquele demônio de fogo que derretera seu coração desde a primeira vez que se encontraram...

Desde o começo, Kurama escondera isso dos outros. Já tinha a amizade do koorime, e, se tratando de Hiei, ele podia se considerar privilegiado. Era verdade que às vezes ele dava algumas indiretas, esperando que ele compreendesse... mas ele sempre se mostrava indiferente. Ele não tinha mesmo muitas esperanças de ser correspondido; se falasse em amor, provavelmente ele o perderia para sempre. Tinha sido até fácil no começo, quando ele sabia que, não importa o que acontecesse, Hiei estaria ali. Afinal, eles eram parceiros de luta. Mas as lutas acabaram. O ruivo sentia-se totalmente vazio por dentro. Quando pensava que poderia não ver mais Hiei dali por diante, sentia um súbito e infantil desejo de se trancar no quarto e chorar. Felizmente, o desejo era passageiro...

"_I can tell you one thing_

_We're not better on our own_

_I'm tired of running from my feelings_

_Are you listening?_

_(…)_

_Won't go saying that you're OK_

_When you're lonely_

_(…)_

_And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're_

_Lost without each other_

_'Cause we're lost without each other"_

_(Lost Without Each Other – Hanson)_

Não muito longe dali, um koorime se escondia entre as árvores. Tinha a respiração desigual. K'so! Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil observar aquela raposa de longe sem que fosse notado... e mais difícil ainda era _só_ observar... mas era só isso que ele podia fazer. Ele nunca ia admitir o que sentia por Kurama. Nunca. Não era só o seu orgulho que estava em jogo, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia conceber que ele, Hiei, o Jaganshi, que qualquer um poderia jurar que não tinha coração, que não dava a mínima para ninguém que não fosse ele mesmo, que não conhecia o significado da palavra "amor"... Pudesse sentir algo semelhante por alguém!

Logo que conhecera Kurama já sentira que ele possuía algo de diferente dos outros. Ele era diferente. Ele era especial. Percebeu assim que os seus olhos se cruzaram com aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda pela primeira vez. A princípio, ele não entendera ao certo o que era, então apenas ignorou. Mas sem perceber, foi se tornando cada vez mais próximo do kitsune, confiando-lhe segredos que nunca antes mencionara a ninguém. Confiava mais nele do que em si próprio. Lentamente, ele foi percebendo que isso era mais do que uma confiança. Era... amizade? Sim, eles eram amigos, mas não era só isso... ele sentia por Kurama um tipo de... _fascínio_? Kurama era realmente fascinante... possuía uma aura capaz de enfeitiçar qualquer coração desprevenido. Mas nos últimos dias, esse fascínio estava se tornando quase insuportável. Não conseguia olhar Kurama passando, sem reparar nos cabelos ruivos dele esvoaçando, tão displicentes, imaginando se teriam o cheiro de rosas que ele sempre pensou terem... nas raras ocasiões em que o vira sorrindo de longe, o simples movimento dos lábios do ruivo o hipnotizava, e ele ficava imaginando qual seria o gosto daqueles lábios... aquilo já estava deixando de ser fascínio... estava virando obsessão... estava virando...

"_NÃO!"_, uma voz gritou-lhe nos pensamentos. Raposa maldita! Por que fora fazer aquilo com ele? Por que ele ficara tão confuso de repente, invadido por todos esses pensamentos estranhos? Logo ele... que era apenas... a _criança impura_... que nascera num lugar a que não pertencia, cercado por pessoas que não o compreendiam.

"_Já chega"_, repetiu a voz. "_Eu vou voltar para casa"_.

A menção da palavra "casa" era estranha para ele. Referia-se, é claro, ao Makai, mas mesmo assim algo continuava estranho. Esquecendo-se disso por um momento, ou pelo menos tentando, ele se virou, dando um salto da árvore onde estava e indo na direção de onde sabia existir um portal.

_"Mas o que é isso?"_

Ao aproximar-se do portal, três silhuetas escuras se recortavam contra a luz do poente. Ele já tinha visto aquelas silhuetas antes. Mas não podia ser... podia?

Você é Hiei? – disse o do meio, o mais alto.

O que é que vocês querem? – resmungou, no tom habitual. _Os mensageiros de Mukuro,_ pensou ele. _O que será que querem dessa vez?_

A mesma coisa de antes. Trazer uma mensagem.

Hn. Não diga. Falem logo. – _Eu não devo mais nada pra aquela mulher_, pensou ele novamente, com desprezo. _Por que ela insiste tanto em me procurar?_

Mukuro-sama exige sua presençapara uma audiência urgente. Deve ir o mais rápido que puder para o Makai, acompanhado de Yusuke e Kurama.

Hn. Audiência, é? E para quê?

- Vai acontecer um novo torneio no Makai.


	3. Um Novo Desafio

**III**

**Um Novo Desafio**

Hiei parou. Por um instante pensara que era mentira, mas no instante seguinte seus olhos vermelho-sangue faiscaram de ambição.

Um novo torneio?

Exatamente. Yusuke já foi avisado e já está a caminho...

_"Hnf... aquele garoto não perde tempo mesmo..."_, pensou. Não pôde evitar um sorrisinho.

...e a sua incumbência será avisar Kurama.

Hiei piscou.

Nani?

Alguns dos subordinados de Yomi o chamaram, mas dizem eles que o youko se recusou a vir. Mukuro-sama não confia neles e pediu que o obrigue a vir se for preciso.

Mas espera aí...

Esse é o nosso recado.

Os três fizeram uma reverência e, antes que Hiei pudesse acabar de falar, sumiram nas sombras.

K'so...

O demônio de fogo saltou automaticamente para as árvores, rumando imediatamente para a casa do ruivo. Ora, então quer dizer que o kitsune resolveu ficar no Ningenkai? Tinha preferido a família a retornar ao Makai? Até que era de se esperar... se bem que, se Hiei bem se lembrava, Kurama dissera que não abandonaria a figura de youko... mas ele tinha uma ligação com os ningens que chegava a ser ridícula, pensava Hiei. Ele iria convencer aquela raposa teimosa a ir, nem que fosse... espere aí...

Hiei parou. A casa de Kurama se encontrava a apenas alguns metros, e só agora ele se dava conta de que essa seria a primeira vez que eles se falavam em três anos.

_"Ora, e daí?"_, disse aquela conhecida "vozinha" em sua cabeça. _"Vai ser exatamente como antes..."._

...mas será mesmo?

O koorime se aproximou furtivamente da casa, saltou para a varanda, olhou para dentro do quarto do ruivo e prendeu a respiração.

Kurama estava dormindo. Ao menos parecia, pois ele estava deitado de bruços na cama, de costas para a janela, os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Hiei ficou parado um momento, hesitando em acordá-lo. Depois se perguntou por que estaria hesitando, e quando finalmente decidiu bater no vidro da janela, Kurama acordou. O primeiro impulso que o koorime teve foi de se esconder entre as árvores, mas era tarde demais; o ruivo já o vira.

Já havia algum tempo que estava deitado, mas não conseguia dormir. Aquele impulso de se trancar no quarto e chorar... dessa vez não havia passado. Tinha ficado lá deitado, chorando em silêncio, esperando o sono que não veio... até que sentiu novamente aquela sensação. Mas dessa vez não foi rápido. Ele estava lá. Kurama virou-se, e viu a sombra dele na janela.

Hiei!

Saltou da cama, indo abrir o vidro da janela para que ele entrasse.

O que está fazendo aqui?

Hiei pulou para dentro, e olhou para ele.

Eu vim s... o que houve com seus olhos, kitsune?

O tom com que ele disse estava longe de ser de preocupação, mas Kurama o conhecia o bastante para sentir uma pontinha de conforto quando ouviu isso. Então olhou rapidamente para o espelho, e viu que seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados por causa do choro.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive..."_

_(Iris - Goo Goo Dolls)_

Ah... não é nada não... não se preocupe... - olhou para ele novamente. - mas o que você veio fazer aqui depois de todo esse tempo?

Vim levar você pro Makai.

Nani?

O torneio, Kurama. Disseram que você não vinha.

Disseram? Os mensageiros...

...de Mukuro.

Ah...claro.

_Mukuro_. Lembrando-se dela, Kurama considerou por um momento a idéia de ir ao Makai imediatamente, só para matá-la com as próprias mãos. Aquela... não. Ele não podia fazer nada imediatamente. Tinha que primeiro alertar Hiei.

Hiei... nós não podemos ir agora.

E por quê? – o koorime levantou a sobrancelha.

Você não acha que, se fosse mesmo ocorrer um novo torneio, eles não se preocupariam em nos chamar?

Hiei não respondeu. O kitsune continuou.

Eles nos vêem agora como obstáculos. Não importa o que digam... eles nunca vão mudar. Isso é uma armadilha... – _"Bem típica de Yomi, aliás..."_ pensou, imaginando o youkai sozinho em sua sala, pensando em um plano para atraí-los e destruí-los, imaginando que nunca seria descoberto. _"Uma vez idiota, sempre idiota..."_ disse a voz de Kurama Youko em sua cabeça.

Hu... armadilha? – o demônio de fogo ergueu o canto da boca – Grande coisa. Isso não muda em nada, vamos para lá do mesmo jeito.

Mas estou dizendo que seria melhor esperarmos um pouco... eu estava pensando em...

Você não estava pensando nada! – cortou Hiei, fazendo o kitsune olhar surpreso para ele. – Sempre fazemos do seu jeito, dessa vez vamos fazer do meu. Eu disse que iria te levar de qualquer jeito, e vou fazê-lo.

Assim dizendo, agarrou o pulso do ruivo, que ainda olhava para ele sem saber o que dizer. Tentou puxá-lo para fora, mas ele não deu nenhum passo.

Não vai se mexer?

Hiei... – franziu a testa, lançando um olhar interrogativo.

O koorime resmungou qualquer coisa, e no instante seguinte simplesmente pegou Kurama no colo, saindo para a varanda, como se ele fosse um príncipe que salvava uma donzela indefesa.

O que pensa que está fazendo! – o kitsune corou furiosamente, o rosto quase sumindo entre os cabelos ruivos, ao sentir as mãos fortes que o seguravam nas costas e nas dobras dos joelhos, e o contato com o corpo quente tão próximo ao seu.

O que eu disse que ia fazer! Levar você pro Makai de qualquer jeito.

Hiei saltou com ele para as árvores, e Kurama se agarrou ao pescoço dele para não cair. Aparentemente nada do que ele falasse adiantaria. Não que ele estivesse reclamando – seu rosto ainda estava vermelho, e ele sentiu vontade de rir da situação – mas até que... não era nada mal para um primeiro encontro depois de três anos...

Mas... _por que diabos Hiei agira assim?_

Essa era a mesma pergunta que martelava na cabeça de Hiei. "_Por que é que você esta fazendo isso, koorime estúpido?_", aquela vozinha chata disse em sua cabeça. Por quê? Oras, porque ele estava cansado de esperar! Kurama iria dizer para que esperassem, e quem sabe procurar Yusuke – _Yusuke!_ Hiei esquecera-se completamente dele. Quem sabe, se tivesse dito que ele já fora, talvez o kitsune mudasse de idéia... mas agora era tarde. E Hiei já havia esperado demais... não agüentava mais esperar para... para...

HIEI! A ÁRVORE!

Arrancado de seu devaneio, o demônio de fogo arregalou os olhos para a árvore particularmente grande à sua frente, que ia crescendo cada vez mais – já havia dado o salto – e apertou os olhos antes da pancada inevitável... que não aconteceu.

Hiei abriu os olhos. Estava de pé no chão, Kurama não estava mais em seus braços, mas de pé ao seu lado. "_E a árvore?_" Olhou para trás, e a árvore estava perfeitamente intacta, mas uns dois metros do lugar onde estivera antes.

O que seria de você sem mim? – Kurama deu um sorrisinho.

_Um koorime amassado agora, provavelmente_, pensou Hiei. Olhou à volta e viu que se encontravam próximos ao lugar do portal.

Hn. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos, desviando o olhar e dizendo a primeira coisa que viera à sua cabeça para mudarem de assunto. – Eu esqueci de falar, Yusuke já foi.

Por que não me disse antes? – franziu a testa - Eu teria vindo sem... ajuda. – os lábios do ruivo tremeram ligeiramente, mas ele conteve o sorriso.

Porque... eu esqueci.

Está bem distraído hoje, não acha?

Hiei não respondeu. _"Que droga kitsune, você é o culpado disso! Você está me deixando louco!"_

E Kurama nem fizera nada de mais... ainda.

Por que não olha pra mim?

O koorime olhava para o outro lado, evitando a todo custo olhar para os olhos cor de esmeralda. _"Eu não vou olhar pra você!"_, não parava de repetir para si mesmo.

- ...Hiei? – sussurrou.

A voz do kitsune soou assustadoramente próxima, e Hiei se virou devagar, sua expressão se desanuviando repentinamente quando olhou para aqueles olhos. O ruivo tinha agora o rosto muito próximo dele, havia abaixado até ficar praticamente da altura dele; tudo pareceu se desfazer em manchas difusas à volta dos dois, a única coisa que Hiei via eram os olhos de Kurama, e este, os olhos de rubi à sua frente. O tempo então passou a correr em câmera lenta. O coração do koorime começou a bater descompassado, ele nem sabia o porquê... os lábios de Kurama entreabriram-se, e ele fechava os olhos devagar... Hiei podia sentir o hálito do kitsune enquanto ele aproximava cada vez mais o rosto...

- Kurama... – murmurou Hiei, tão baixo que uma pessoa que estivesse ao lado dos dois não seria capaz de ouvi-lo.

Foi aí que ambos voltaram à realidade, como se lhes jogassem um balde de água fria.

- HIEI! KURAMA! – uma voz conhecida gritou.

Os dois viraram imediatamente para o lugar de onde tinha vindo a voz, e se depararam com um Yusuke sorridente, acenando para eles.


	4. O youkai envenenador

**Notas da autora: **Finalmente consegui acabar esse capítulo! Desculpem pela demora, mas tive semana de simulado...muita coisa pra estudar...sabe né...mas aqui estou eu, firme e forte, postando mais um capítulo! Enjoy!

**IV**

**O youkai envenenador**

Kurama nunca teve raiva de Yusuke. Pelo menos, não até aquele dia. _"Eu estava conseguindo o impossível! Eu ia BEIJAR Hiei... eu ia beijá-lo e permanecer vivo para contar história..."_

Todas as palavras que ele pensara em dizer desapareceram de sua mente quando ele abriu a boca, dizendo simplesmente, e tentando em vão não parecer seco:

- Yusuke? O que faz aqui? Pensei que já estivesse no Makai...

- Ah, sabe como é... – o rapaz se dirigia a eles, coçando a cabeça – antes de vir eu tinha que avisar a Keiko... e ela não queria eu viesse, e aí a gente começou a brigar e pra acalmar aquilo lá... cê sabe, né, num é mole não... mas e aí baixinho, como vai essa força? – se virou para dar um tapinha nas costas de Hiei (mas deu um tapinha no ar, porque ele não estava mais lá).

Yusuke e Kurama olharam para o lado, e viram que Hiei dera as costas para ambos e se já se dirigia para o portal.

- Ihh, que bicho foi que mordeu ele, hein? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

O kitsune não respondeu, apenas suspirou e encolheu os ombros.

- Vocês vão ficar parados aí? – ouviu-se o koorime resmungar.

- Já estamos indo...

Os três seguiram para o portal.

_**Gandara, mesmo horário.**_

De uma das janelas do castelo de Yomi, Mukuro olhava impaciente para os portões do reino.

Onde está esse tal envenenador? Já está muito atrasado... os três devem estar a caminho.

Tenha calma. Como eu já disse, ele vem de uma parte muito longínqua do Makai. E ele sempre cumpre as promessas.

Yomi chegara trazendo – ao que parecia – três lanças de madeira esculpida. As três continham cada uma um nome gravado em baixo-relevo.

_Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama._

Eu mesmo mandei esculpir as lanças em que ele irá injetar os venenos. Cada uma com o nome da vítima. Como só Yusuke será morto, fica mais fácil assim.

Se nem Hiei nem Kurama serão mortos, então por que colocou o nome dos dois também?

O rei de Gandara sorriu cinicamente.

Mukuro, não acha que é um pouco tarde para começar a desconfiar de mim?

Eu já disse e repito, Yomi: eu nunca confiei em você!

Ah, então o seu interesse pelo koorime deve ultrapassar o que eu havia imaginado, para você ter concordado em se aliar a mim.

Mukuro crispou os lábios.

E quem disse que isto é da sua conta? Se quer saber de uma coisa... – soltou uma risadinha debochada – meu interesse só não ultrapassa essa sua... obsessão por alguém que desejou sua morte.

Dessa vez foi Yomi que fechou a cara.

Isso também não lhe diz respeito. O que importa agora é que, mesmo contra nossa vontade, nossos destinos acabaram unindo-se por causa dos laços que seu precioso demônio de fogo mantêm com meu ex-companheiro de roubos. E cabe a nós desfazermos isso antes que seja tarde demais. Além de termos ainda a chance de matar o filho de Raizen, deixando nosso caminho completamente livre.

Mukuro calou-se. Por mais que o odiasse, o maldito tinha razão.

Naquele momento, alguém bateu à porta.

Entre.

A porta abriu-se e, timidamente, um dos guardas do palácio colocou a cabeça para dentro do aposento.

Yomi-sama, Nanji está chegan...

Eu estou aqui.

O guarda imediatamente saiu ao ouvir a voz grave, logo atrás dele, dando espaço para que o youkai entrasse.

Ah... – Yomi sorriu -...há quanto tempo...seja bem vindo a Gandara. Agradeço por ter vindo.

Eu é que agradeço, Yomi-sama... – o youkai fez uma leve reverência.

Por favor... sem formalidades... – em seguida, fez um gesto indicando Mukuro. – Esta é Mukuro, uma dos líderes do Makai, de quem lhe falei.

Mukuro fez um aceno de cabeça, cumprimentando o youkai, que fez novamente uma reverência. Ela aproveitou para examiná-lo dos pés à cabeça.

Contrastando com a voz grave, ele não tinha feições severas, pelo contrário, eram até, em certo ponto... delicadas. Tinha os cabelos longos e lisos, azul-esverdeados, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Os olhos eram de um verde claro, quase cinza, extremamente frios. Em um dos olhos, uma cicatriz de queimadura descia em riste. Tinha estampado no rosto um sorrisinho ambíguo, zombeteiro.

Yomi aproximou-se dele e entregou-lhe as lanças.

Aqui estão as lanças que deverá usar. Os três youkais chegarão a qualquer momento. Sabe o que fazer.

Novamente, Nanji permaneceu em silêncio e apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça, pegando as lanças e retirando-se do aposento.

Yomi virou-se para Mukuro:

Agora é só aguardar.

_**Enquanto isso...**_

- Ahh, que beleza! Já tava ficando com saudades desse lugar! – Yusuke abriu os braços, enquanto os três iam por um caminho já conhecido, em direção a Gandara.

_"Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim..."_, pensou Kurama, olhando mais uma vez para Hiei, que ia à frente. O koorime não pronunciara uma palavra sequer, desde que haviam atravessado o portal. O ruivo suspirou. Eles finalmente haviam se encontrado de novo, e ele ia ter que esperar mais ainda? Bom, pelo menos Hiei não demonstrara muita resistência naquele momento... quem sabe, se ele conseguisse novamente...

Hiei sentia a cabeça girar. A cena que se passara há pouco não parava de se repetir em sua cabeça, em flashbacks infinitos.

O sussurro de Kurama... os lábios próximos... o odor entorpecente de rosas que exalavam os cabelos ruivos... _maldito seja, Yusuke!_

NÃO! Ele precisava parar de pensar nisso. Ele precisava esquecer Kurama.

"_...esquecer Kurama?"_, uma vozinha irônica zombou dele, e sua cabeça virou automaticamente para trás. Vislumbrou o ruivo de cabeça baixa, andando com as mãos nos bolsos, o cabelo esvoaçando displicentemente, e sentiu-se hipnotizar novamente pelos seus movimentos.

Kurama sentiu o olhar de Hiei sobre si. Ele sabia que ele desviaria o olhar assim que ele levantasse os olhos. Por isso, deixou que ele pensasse que não havia reparado, só para sentir-se observado por mais algum tempo... até que, não resistindo mais à tentação de olhá-lo nos olhos nem que fosse por um instante, ergueu a cabeça.

As esmeraldas encararam os dois rubis do koorime por uma fração de segundo antes de ele tornar a olhar para frente. O kitsune suspirou mais uma vez.

_"K'soo..."_, resmungou Hiei, baixinho. _"Por que ele tinha que olhar agora?"_, o koorime surpreendeu-se pensando. Que estranho... de repente, uma súbita curiosidade invadiu-o, uma curiosidade de ver...até onde poderia ir o seu _fascínio_ por Kurama... até onde ele ia insistir nisso? Até onde ele... espera um pouco, _quem diabos é aquele cara?_

Yusuke e Kurama apertaram o passo, parando um de cada lado de Hiei, que já desembainhara a katana, e olharam intrigados para o youkai que se aproximava. Aliás, para _os youkais_. Quem quer que fosse, não vinha sozinho.

Ora, se não eles... os _príncipes _do Makai... – o estranho sorriu com o canto da boca. – O kitsune de Gandara, o jaganshi do reino de Mukuro e o filho de Raizen, de Aka. Na minha longa viagem até aqui ouvi muito falar de vocês três... é uma honra conhecê-los... – fez uma leve reverência.

Ehh, pelo jeito a gente ta famoso, hein! – Yusuke adiantou-se. – Olha, eu não gosto muito disso não, mas...

...mas afinal quem é você? – Hiei atropelou-o.

Desculpem-me se não me apresentei... meu nome é Nanji. Serei direto... vim aqui e gostaria que me dessem a honra de uma luta.

Não é por nada não, meu chapa, mas acho que você se meteu com os caras errados... – o filho de Raizen sorriu.

Desculpe... – Kurama interveio, sério – mas estamos com pressa. Temos que chegar até o castelo de Yomi, parece que vai haver outro torne...

Ahh, o torneio! – o youkai riu alto, ironicamente. – vou lhes dizer qual será o seu torneio... – ampliou o sorriso malignamente, e os youkais que o rodeavam começaram a fechar um cerco em volta dos três -...bem-vindos a ele! Yomi-sama e Mukuro-sama mandaram seus cumprimentos, suas desculpas... e um "adeus"! – a risada fria do youkai ecoou novamente.

Os três se posicionaram rapidamente, um de costas para o outro, e Kurama sacou imediatamente sua rosa.

Você disse _Mukuro e Yomi?_ – _"Eu sabia, era uma cilada!"_, pensou o kitsune. Mas Mukuro e Yomi, _trabalhando juntos_? Não podia ser...

Hahaha, sim, foi isso que você ouviu... Mukuro se aliou a Yomi... para eliminá-los.

Como é que é, Mukuro se aliou a Yomi! – Yusuke também não acreditava.

Hn, eu sabia que ela era uma idiota, mas pensei que não fosse tanto... e você pode dizer pra aqueles dois que nós vamos ter que arruinar o planinho ridículo deles...

O Jagan de Hiei faiscou perigosamente sob a faixa.

_"Quem foi que acreditou no planinho ridículo?"_, Kurama teve vontade de dizer, mas aquela não era a melhor hora para uma briga de marido e mulher. Principalmente, porque...

YUSUKE!

Yusuke ouviu a voz de Kurama, mas quando olhou para o lado a lança que vinha em sua direção já estava a menos de dez centímetros de atingir o seu ombro.

_Claro, continua!_

**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**

Yomi e Mukuro assistem a luta de Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama e Nanji! Como será que vai acabar? No meio da luta, Mukuro descobre uma coisa sobre Yomi! Parece que os dois não estão mais se entendendo tanto...e Yomi decepciona-se com um ato de Kurama! O que será que o kitsune irá fazer? E Yusuke, vai conseguir se desviar da lança a tempo? Não percam o próximo capítulo de "Meu Único Desejo"! (Mari se sentindo como se estivesse anunciando uma novela)


	5. Aishiteru

**V**

"**Aishiteru..."**

- ROSE WHIP! – Kurama puxou o chicote, ao mesmo tempo em que Hiei puxara a katana.

No instante seguinte, a lança estava quebrada em três pedaços. A essa altura, Yusuke já havia pulado para o lado.

- Seu idiota! – gritou Hiei – Nós não vamos ficar te salvando toda hora!

- Eu não ouvi aquela coisa cortando o ar!

Nanji soltou uma risadinha e os três olharam para ele.

- A minha lança não corta o ar. _Eu_ abro uma fenda no ar. A lança vai pelo vácuo.

- _Pelo vácuo!_

- Mas é muito rápido que nem a primeira vez é possível ouvir. É uma pena terem quebrado a minha lança... mas eu ainda tenho mais três... – e mostrou as três lanças que Yomi lhe dera. – Cada uma encomendada especialmente para um de vocês. – sorriu. – Aproveitem enquanto podem.

Ele saltou e sumiu no meio de algumas árvores próximas. Os youkais se aproximaram e atacaram. Agora era cada um por si.

Os youkais não eram tão fortes, mas eram extremamente rápidos.

- _Shotgun!_ Caramba, esses caras não acabam, não? De onde eles estão saindo?

Cada vez que derrubavam um, mais apareciam.

Hiei nem piscava; simplesmente fatiava os youkais com a katana, tão rápido quanto eles, sem se importar se eram 10 ou 100.

Kurama também não tinha problemas, mas seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

A mente lógica do kitsune trabalhava agora como se não estivesse preocupada com os golpes. Mukuro e Yomi... como era possível? Mukuro nunca aceitaria fazer um acordo com ele... a menos que tivesse um bom motivo. Seu coração deu um salto. Hiei! Mas... por que Yomi então fez o acordo? Seu coração deu outro salto, dessa vez acompanhado por uma sensação desagradável. Ele. Kurama. Mukuro queria Hiei, Yomi queria Kurama. E Yusuke?

Chamar Hiei e Kurama... o disfarce perfeito para chamar Yusuke também, alegar que se tratava de um novo torneio e acabar de uma vez com o filho de Raizen. Então o combinado deveria ser... matar Yusuke e capturar ele e Hiei.

Foi quando uma luz se acendeu na cabeça de Kurama.

Yomi não fazia acordos. Falso ao extremo, não se deve confiar nele para nada. Ele nunca entrava em uma briga para ganhar metade. Ele queria o reino do Makai inteiro. Não quer concorrência.

Mukuro foi enganada. Yomi também mandou matar Hiei.

K'so! Precisava avisá-lo imediatamente para ter cuidado. As lanças de Nanji... provavelmente contêm...

...Um barulhinho, embora ínfimo, chamou a atenção de Kurama. Perto de onde Hiei estava, algumas folhas se mexeram, mas o koorime não pareceu notar. No instante seguinte, sem fazer nenhum outro ruído, uma lança foi atirada de algum ponto entre as árvores, que o kitsune não soube identificar. Mas não se importava com isso agora. A lança estava indo na direção de Hiei!

Kurama imediatamente puxou o Rose Whip, mas ele havia se distraído ao olhar para Hiei, e alguma coisa que ele não pôde ver golpeou seu braço direito, o fazendo largar o chicote.

Não havia mais tempo, nem para ele se virar e pegar novamente o Rose Whip, nem para pensar em usar qualquer uma de suas plantas, não havia tempo para nada! Ele apenas contemplou a lança indo na direção do koorime, o impacto parecia inevitável...

Kurama, então, fez a única coisa que estava ao alcance dele. Não precisou pensar duas vezes.

- HIEI!

Hiei olhou para trás ao ouvir o grito... não parecia um grito de aviso, mas sim de súplica.

O koorime arregalou os olhos ao ver o que ele desejaria nunca ter visto. O líquido vermelho e quente espirrou-lhe no rosto.

Kurama havia caído no chão, uma das lanças de Nanji tinha atravessado seu ombro.

- KURAMA!

Hiei não estava mais pensando. Correu para ele, ajoelhou-se no chão e virou o ruivo de barriga para cima, olhando para o ferimento.

O sangue escorria sem parar. E não era só isso. Um líquido estranho, negro, misturava-se ao sangue. Parecia escorrer da lança de Nanji. _Veneno!_

Ao olhar para a lança, Hiei viu seu nome esculpido. Aquela lança era para ele.

Seu nome. Coberto com o sangue de Kurama.

"_Little one's broken, lying on the ground_

_Trying to get up 'till his last breath out_

_Wings are strewn everywhere_

_There's blood all around_

'_Cause even angels die_

_But that light just fades_

_It's so sad, but he'd be so proud"_

_(Broken Angel – Hanson)_

O veneno se alastrava rápido demais, pensou Kurama. Ele sentia um torpor o envolver, a vista começando a escurecer, os membros formigarem. Mesmo assim, ele pôde para Hiei e ver que ele estava suando frio. Os olhos vermelhos refletiam uma coisa que ele nunca vira antes nos olhos dele...medo. _"Medo... de me perder...?"._

- H...Hiei...

- Não fale, kitsune! Eu vou levar você embora daqui, você vai ficar b...

- Hiei! – repetiu Kurama, dessa vez mais alto. - Eu p...preciso...falar... - Será que ele não entendia? Não havia mais tempo! Não importava agora Yomi, Mukuro, Nanji ou o diabo que fosse. Ele precisava dizer uma coisa. Agora, mais do que nunca.

O kitsune reuniu toda a energia que ainda lhe restava e agarrou a camiseta preta que Hiei usava, puxando-o para perto dele. O koorime estacou, olhando-o. Sentia que Kurama respirava com dificuldade. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas novamente as palavras pareceram fugir-lhe.

"_...Wasurenai_

_Tozasareta kono mune wo aketa kimi wo..."_

_(…I shall not forget_

_You, by whom this closed heart has been opened…)_

- Hi...Hiei...Aishiteru... – puxou-o novamente, e dessa vez os lábios de ambos se encontraram, e o tão esperado beijo aconteceu.

"_Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari_

_Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo_

_Tsuku basho wa hitotsu…"_

_(Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow_

_Even if we take separate paths now_

_We shall arrive at the same place…)_

_(Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari – Ogata Megumi)_

...Não muito longe dali, dois youkais contorciam-se de raiva.

- Que diabos foi isso? – Yomi, que estivera sentado até então, levantara-se de um pulo. Ouvira o grito do kitsune e logo em seguida, o de Hiei. Será que acontecera o que ele estava pensando? Não... não podia ser..._não pode ser!_

Mukuro não ouvira nada, mas estava vendo tudo de uma das mais altas janelas do castelo. Eles estavam um pouco longe, mas era possível ver o que acontecia de lá.

- Parece que seu amado kitsune entrou na frente da lança que era para Hiei.

A youkai via a cena que se desenrolava agora, mas ficou em silêncio. Tinha os braços cruzados, e com uma das mãos fincava as unhas na própria carne, de raiva.

- Ele _o quê_? – Yomi disse em voz alta, exasperado. Se não fosse tão orgulhoso, teria caído de joelhos.

Seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo. Kurama ia morrer.

Mukuro soltou uma risadinha baixa. Yomi mordeu o lábio inferior, e ouviu a risadinha de Mukuro se tornar uma gargalhada fria.

- Então era isso? – ela o olhou. – Era esse seu plano? Você queria matar Hiei, também? E depois, o que faria quando _eu_ te matasse?

Yomi não respondeu, e ela continuou rindo.

- Que ironia, não é? Hiei acabou sendo salvo...pela pessoa que _você_ queria salvar...a pessoa que _eu_ queria ver morta...junto com você! – o sorriso dela momentaneamente se desfez, e ela retirou algo que parecia um punhal da cintura, sem que o outro percebesse, e foi se aproximando dele. – Sabe qual o seu ponto fraco, Yomi...? Você trai as pessoas... mas nunca espera que elas te traiam também! – fincou o punhal na altura do estômago do youkai. – Aconteceu no passado...e acontece agora de novo.

- S...sua... – cuspiu sangue – pf! Pretendia me matar apenas com isso?

A youkai sorriu de modo sombrio.

- Está envenenada. É uma das de Nanji.

- O quê! – começava a se sentir zonzo, um estranho calor entorpecente se espalhando por suas veias. – Mas como...como você...?

- Huh... quando você me falou dele, eu resolvi procurar saber mais sobre quem era esse tal Nanji. Acabei por descobrir... tenho minhas fontes... e então resolvi encomendar anonimamente este punhal... para uma situação como essa. Foram palavras dele... _"não preciso saber a identidade de meus clientes, desde que saiba que farão bom uso de meus produtos"_. O "bom uso" seria a morte da vítima... e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Irônico, não é, Yomi? Você queria estar um passo à minha frente, mas eu acabei te passando para trás. – afastou-se dele, indo em direção à porta – aproveite seus últimos momentos de vida. _Sayonara..._

- Mal...dita! - com um berro, arrancou o punhal envenenado do próprio corpo - eu posso perder, mas não vou deixar você ganhar!

Jogou o punhal com toda a força na direção de Mukuro. A arma cravou-se nas costas da youkai, que caiu para frente.

- Maldito... - murmurou a youkai, sentindo a vista turvar.

Um outro baque indicou que Yomi também tombara no chão. Aquele veneno se alastrava rápido... era um dos venenos mais potentes que existiam no Makai inteiro. Possuía um único defeito.

Mukuro arregalou os olhos. Ela tinha se esquecido completamente... o único defeito do veneno de Nanji... havia descoberto isso fazia poucos dias, quando ela resolveu se informar sobre quem era ele.

O veneno era feito do sangue do próprio Nanji. Quando uma pessoa fosse envenenada, era morte na certa. Porém... o veneno não matava imediatamente.

A pessoa ficava num estado de coma por alguns dias, irreversível, pois não existia antídoto para o veneno. O único modo de a pessoa ser curada era a morte de Nanji.

O veneno só continuava ativo no corpo da vítima por causa do youki de Nanji. Se a ligação de energia fosse rompida, o veneno pararia de agir na hora.

Um veneno tão poderoso...com uma solução tão...absurdamente simples...

"_Eu não vou morrer agora..."_, pensou a youkai. _"Nanji conseguiu enfurecer Hiei...provavelmente...ele vai morrer..."_ – sentia agora os olhos pesados, fechando-se...

"_Yomi...nós ainda vamos nos encontrar...e quando isso acontecer...eu terei o maior prazer em matá-lo novamente..."_

_Continua_

**Notas da autora:** Primeiro, respondendo a uma pergunta... sim Mandy, vai ter lemon sim! Mais pra frente...x

Gente, eu vou resolver isso, eu prometo! Enquanto isso, cenas do próximo capítulo!

Qual será a reação de Yusuke ao ver os amigos se beijando? E Hiei, qual será a reação do koorime agora que Kurama está à beira da morte?

Sim, Hiei e Nanji lutarão! E Hiei descobrirá um segredo sobre Nanji...

Não percam o próximo capítulo deee...Meu Único Desejo! (corta para os comerciais.)


	6. Hiei versus Nanji

**VI**

**Hiei _versus_ Nanji**

Yusuke parou, completamente pasmo, vendo a cena que se desenrolava.

Kurama entrou na frente de Hiei...as lanças têm veneno...Kurama está morrendo...Hiei e Kurama...estão...

_Se beijando?_

O filho de raizen esfregou os olhos uma, duas três vezes para ter certeza de que o que estava vendo era real. Continuava pasmo quando viu os dois afastarem os lábios e a cabeça de Kurama pender para trás, inerte, nos braços de Hiei.

Saindo momentaneamente do choque, Yusuke correu até os dois.

- Hiei! Ele...ele está...?

- _Eu não vou deixar ele morrer!_ – Hiei sibilou, sem levantar os olhos para Yusuke.

O koorime puxou a lança, arrancando do ferimento de Kurama, em seguida rasgando um pedaço da própria roupa e amarrando no ombro do kitsune para estancar o sangue. Levantou-se, olhando na direção das árvores, à procura de Nanji.

- KISAMA! APAREÇA!

Um breve momento de silêncio. Logo se ouviu um rumorejo vindo de algum lugar entre as árvores, folhas se mexendo, e Nanji apareceu em frente a eles.

- Pelo jeito o kitsune salvou a sua vida. – o sorrisinho zombeteiro desaparecera dos seus lábios. – O plano de Yomi acabou de ser arruinado. Não importa mais. Agora isso virou uma questão pessoal.

- Seu maldito! – Yusuke disse entre dentes – seu maldito, filho duma...

- Vocês querem salvá-lo? – cortou o youkai, apontando para Kurama. – Vou lhes dizer o que devem fazer para salvá-lo. Se vocês querem salvá-lo, me matem.

- Ha, fácil assim? Só isso mesmo? Pode deixar então que... – Yusuke deu um passo à frente, mas parou no mesmo instante quando sentiu a lâmina fria da espada de Hiei encostar em seu pescoço.

- _Eu_ vou fazer isso, Yusuke.

O ningen olhou para ele, indignado.

- Escuta aqui ô baixinho, se você pensa que eu vou ficar parado depois que ele...

Mas o olhar que o demônio de fogo lançou-lhe em seguida foi suficiente para fazê-lo recuar um passo, deixando que ele abaixasse a espada e fosse até Nanji.

- Ah...parece que peguei seu ponto fraco. – disse Nanji, erguendo o canto da boca.

- Cale a boca, seu idiota. Você fala demais.

Hiei limpou o sangue da katana nas próprias vestes, assumindo uma posição de ataque. Na mesma hora, o outro puxou uma adaga que trazia presa à cintura, ficando também em posição.

Ambos deram um passo para frente e, no instante seguinte, quase sumiram do campo de visão de Yusuke. Extremamente rápidos - Hiei estava agora onde estivera Nanji, que, por sua vez, estava no lugar do primeiro, um de costas para o outro. Aparentemente, não possuíam ferimentos. Mas...

- Nada mal... – Nanji sorriu, enquanto uma mecha de seus cabelos azulados caía no chão.

Um corte se abriu no rosto de Hiei e ele limpou o sangue com as costas da mão. "K'so...ele é rápido...", pensou.

- Da próxima vez não vou cortar só seus cabelos – disse o koorime, enquanto ambos se viravam novamente.

Seguiu-se uma nova chuva de borrões, ambos se enfrentando em velocidades incrivelmente rápidas. Nos poucos momentos em que paravam pra se encarar, era possível ver que não possuíam mais do que pequenos cortes e ferimentos. A luta parecia que ia longe, mas Hiei não era de lutas longas. No próximo instante que conseguiu parar e se virar para encará-lo, seus olhos refletiam a sua raiva. Uma chama irrompeu do Jagan, queimando a bandana branca que o cobria.

- Isso acaba aqui, Nanji! – gritou, arrancando as faixas da mão direita e abrindo os braços, para depois juntá-los novamente, exatamente como tinha feito na última luta com Mukuro.

"Finalmente...", pensou Nanji. "O famoso dragão negro..."

- ENSATSU...KOKURYUUHAAAAAAA!

O dragão de fogo surgiu, indo em espiral na direção de Nanji. O youkai sorriu. "É agora...ou nunca...".

Puxou a adaga e desenhou com ela um pentagrama no ar, erguendo a mão espalmada. O contorno do pentagrama brilhou, e fez-se uma fenda no ar.

- HYAAAAAAAAAA!

O dragão negro chegou até ele.

E não o atingiu.

- Na..._nani?_ – Hiei arregalou os olhos.

O dragão negro partira-se no meio onde atingira a fenda criada por Nanji, passando pelos lados do youkai, sem atingi-lo. Ele conseguira driblar o golpe de Hiei.

- O seu dragão de fogo se move pelo ar, não é? Então é só cortar o ar para que ele não me atinja... – sorriu.

O demônio de fogo cambaleou, sentindo a costumeira fraqueza após lançar as Chamas Negras, mas sem deixar dominar-se por ela. Não ia cair. Não agora. Ele ia matar Nanji. Nem que tivesse que enfrentá-lo corpo a corpo novamente. _"Se pelo menos eu pudesse pegá-lo de surpresa..."_.

Então ele olhou novamente para Nanji e uma luz fez-se em sua mente. Tão clara e óbvia que ele teve medo de que Kurama tivesse morrido e sua alma viesse lhe soprar nos pensamentos. Mas não. Ele sentia a energia de Kurama, por mínima que fosse, estava lá. Ele ainda respirava.

"_Agora eu vou te pegar, seu maldito..."_

Correu para ele, e brandiu a katana. Com um baque metálico, Nanji aparou o golpe com a adaga, e os dois ficaram com os rostos próximos, separados pelas espadas que rangiam devido à força que cada um imprimia.

- Sabe de uma coisa, jaganshi? – Nanji sibilou. – Ninguém nunca descobriu meu ponto fraco. E parece que não é agora que vão descobrir...

- Eu já disse que você fala demais! Por que não cala essa boca de uma vez?

- Aah, o demôniozinho de fogo está com raiva porque ataquei sua preciosa raposa? – sorriu – você nunca lutou por alguém antes, não é? Posso ver nos seus olhos...você sempre lutou por você mesmo...e vou lhe dizer outra coisa, devia continuar lutando...não vale a pena desperdiçarmos nossas vidas pelos outros...não ganhamos nada com isso...

- E você quer saber de uma coisa? Só porque _você_ uma vez lutou por alguém e se arrependeu, não quer dizer que eu vou me comover.

O sorriso de Nanji se desfez. Dessa vez, foi Hiei quem sorriu.

- Isso é o que _eu_ vejo nos seus olhos. Está estampado na sua cara...você teve uma decepção no passado...e _isso_ não é problema meu. Você vai morrer, Nanji. Eu já descobri seu ponto fraco.

- _Nani?_ Está blefando! – rosnou.

- Eu não blefo. Esse tipo de joguinho ridículo não faz meu estilo.

Os dois se afastaram, com mais um ruído das lâminas se atritando.

- Você não pode ter descoberto o meu ponto fraco, sabe por quê? Eu _não tenho_ ponto fraco!

- Então veja por você mesmo!

Os dois recomeçaram os ataques rápidos, até que pararam novamente um de costas para o outro. Mas dessa vez, Nanji estava ajoelhado, e comprimia o lado esquerdo do rosto. Uma pequena poça formava-se com o sangue que escorria de seu rosto.

- KISAMAAAA! – ele gritou, virando-se para Hiei.

O koorime sorriu. Virou-se para ele e o viu cerrar os punhos, o rosto ensangüentado. O olho esquerdo, o que possuía a cicatriz de queimadura, estava fechado. Hiei havia cegado o olho esquerdo de Nanji.

- Como... como você...?

- Esse seu olho esquerdo não é um olho comum, não é? É um implante...aposto que é dele que vem esse seu poder de cortar o ar...ele é quase como o Jagan...só tem um problema – estreitou os olhos – é frágil demais.

- SEU MALDITO! – partiu para cima dele novamente, brandindo a adaga.

- Desista! ENSATSU KOKURYUUHAA!

"_O quê! Ele lançou novamente as Chamas Negras! Não achei que depois de um golpe ele teria energia para tanto! Kisama...mas eu ainda posso fugir..."_

Mas seus pés não se moviam mais.

- O...o quê?

Nanji olhou para baixo. Seus pés estavam presos por raízes que saíam da terra.

_"COMO? NÃO É POSSÍVEL!"_

Seus olhos correram até Kurama. Ele continuava lá deitado...mas havia acordado. Os dedos da mão direita estavam fincados na terra e os olhos verde-esmeralda, estreitados, olhavam diretamente para ele.

- K'SOOO! – olhou para frente e viu o inevitável dragão negro vindo em sua direção. – HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

As chamas negras o atingiram.

Tudo silenciou. Não sobrara nada no lugar que Nanji antes estivera, a não ser uma mancha negra no chão.

Hiei caiu de joelhos, esgotado. Yusuke correu até ele.

- Você tá legal?

O koorime assentiu com a cabeça, mas seus olhos não o deixavam mentir. Estavam quase se fechando.

- Me diz uma coisa Hiei... como foi que você descobriu que aquele olho do Nanji não era um olho normal?

- Você não viu a cicatriz dele?

- Vi, mas não parece ser uma cicatriz de operação...

- Não é uma cicatriz de operação. Mas ela passa pelo olho dele. Você não acha que ele teria perdido a visão depois de ter um ferimento daquele?

- Caraca...é mesmo...

- Ele deve ter perdido e... – Hiei bocejou – e implantado...o...o novo olho...

- Ah, não vem não, trata de ficar acordado porque...

Ploft.

Hiei desabou no chão.

- Ai caramba, e agora, o que eu faço? Como é que eu vou levar esses dois?

- Vai uma ajudinha?

Yusuke de um pulo de susto.

- Botan! Ma...ma...mas que você tá fazendo aqui, garota!

Botan o olhava de cima, flutuando sem seu remo.

- A Keiko me contou que você tinha vindo até aqui, mas que ela não queria que você viesse porque achava que ia acontecer alguma coisa...aí achei melhor avisar o senhor Koenma e ele me mandou vir até aqui ver o que estava acontecendo...tá vendo só o que deu, Yusuke? Da próxima vez você devia confiar mais no sexto sentido das mulheres!

- Tá, tá, tá bom, agora me ajuda logo a levar esses dois...

Botan ajudou Yusuke a colocar Hiei e Kurama na "garupa", e eles rumaram para o portal que levava para o Ningenkai.

- Botan... – começou o ningen, falando baixinho para ter certeza de que Hiei e Kurama não acordariam. – Você _não vai acreditar_ no que eu vi esses dois fazendo...

Continua!

**Notas da autora:** Ficou meio besta esse final...XD mas eu não sabia o que colocar, como eles iam voltar se o Hiei caiu no sono? Mas não desanimem, hein...ainda tem mais! **Próximo capítulo tem lemon!** XD Eu prometi, lembram? E ainda, no próximo do próximo...Hiei e Kurama resolvem ir até o Makai para acertar as contas com Yomi e Mukuro...como será que vai terminar?

Não percam o próximo capítulo de _Meu Único Desejo_!


	7. Meu Único Desejo

**Notas da autora:** GOMEEEEEN! GOMEN NASAI PELA DEMORA! (Mari parecendo Ri-chan de Furuba) Minhas mais sinceras desculpas por ter deixado tanto tempo sem postar nada...ok, eu sei que não tenho justificativa, mas...bom, tive duas semanas de provas que foi praticamente impossível de escrever alguma coisa...depois passei por um período em que eu simplesmente não tinha idéia do que escrever...to pra ver capítulo que me deu mais trabalho, viu...(é, talvez o próximo dê mais um pouquinho...). Olha, algumas coisas aí que podem surgir dúvidas são duas...a primeira é a mestra Genkai...bom, ela está ou não está viva depois do torneio do Makai? Olha, se eu não me engano, no mangá ela só morre depois...e no anime eu acho mostra a morte dela...e como isso acontece apenas três anos depois da volta do Makai, então acho que ela estaria viva. Desculpem se eu estiver errada. E a segunda coisa é que...bom...(segurando o riso) algumas pessoas vão achar que, devido à _baixa estatura_ do Hiei (Hiei olhando feio pra Mari) que ele não poderia ter feito uma das coisas que ele faz nesse capítulo...mas por favor gente, vamos fazer um esforcinho e imaginar que o hiei conseguiu crescer alguns centímetros enquanto estava no Makai...XD sem mais delongas, eis o sétimo capítulo de Meu Único Desejo!

**VII**

**Meu único desejo**

- Dois dias e nada do Kurama acordar? Como é que ele está? – Yusuke perguntou à mestra Genkai.

Estavam todos reunidos no templo tomando chá, ele, Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, Botan e Kwuabara.

- A febre dele só baixou agora. Aquele veneno é muito forte, e mesmo para um youkai como Kurama, os sintomas demoram a passar. – disse a velha mestra.

- Mas eu pensei que fosse só matar aquele cara pro veneno parar de fazer efeito!

- Demora um tempo para o corpo se recuperar...não se esqueça que Kurama é um youkai, mas o corpo dele é humano.

- Ah, é mesmo né...

- E onde foi que o Hiei se meteu? – Kwuabara se manifestou. – Será que aquele baixinho é tão orgulhoso que nem veio ver como está o amigo?

Yusuke se engasgou com o chá. Genkai olhou para Kwuabara e ele poderia jurar que a viu sorrir.

- Ele está lá dentro. Desde que chegaram...ele também estava dormindo, só acordou hoje. Mas não quer sair do lado de Kurama, diz que quer estar lá quando ele acordar.

- E ele também não quer ser incomodado... – Yusuke revirou os olhos, segurando o riso. – Ele até trancou a porta...a gente fica imaginando o porquê...

- Yusuke! – Keiko o censurou, enquanto ele caía na risada.

- Por que ele trancou a porta? – Yukina perguntou, inocentemente.

- É, por que ele trancou a porta? – perguntou Kwuabara, mas, pela entoação, era uma pergunta com segundas intenções.

- Aaah, então vocês ainda não sabem? É que ele...

- ...quer ser deixado em paz.

Todos os olhares se voltaram ao ouvir a voz de Hiei, deparando-se com ele recostado à porta do pequeno quarto onde estava Kurama.

- Estão olhando o quê? – resmungou, andando até um canto do cômodo, onde havia um pequeno armário.

- O Kurama já acordou...?

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente, tirando do armário algumas ataduras.

Os olhares o acompanharam em silêncio até ele contornar a sala novamente e entrar no quarto, fechando a porta com um estrondo. Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Urameshi, me conta essa história direito! – Kwuabara sibilou, para que Hiei não o ouvisse.

- Ah, quer saber Kwuabara? Eu desisto! Você vai ter que saber por você mesmo...

Hiei fechou a porta atrás de si. Observou o quarto mal-iluminado, toda a luz vindo apenas do pouco de sol que entrava pelas frestas da janela. Aproximou-se de onde Kurama estava deitado, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

Ele dormia profundamente, um sono aparentemente tranqüilo, os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro, o lençol em seu tórax levantando e abaixando no ritmo de sua respiração. Os lábios dele entreabriram-se por um momento, e Hiei estendeu a mão para tocá-los...

_"Não..."_ - parou. _"É melhor...trocar as ataduras logo."_

Segurou a ponta do lençol e puxou, descobrindo a parte de cima do tórax de Kurama, o suficiente para mostrar as ataduras no ombro. Já estavam encharcadas de sangue, mas pelo visto o ferimento já estava apresentando alguma melhora. Isso era bom...

Desfez as ataduras, com o maior cuidado para não acordar o kitsune, rapidamente fazendo um novo curativo. Pelo menos, de ataduras ele entendia...

Foi aí que o koorime teve uma pequena surpresa. Kurama se mexeu durante o sono, descobrindo uma das pernas. E então Hiei se deu conta.

Ele estava completamente nu debaixo do lençol.

_"Nani?"_

Eles provavelmente deveria ter tirado todas as roupas do kitsune quando chegaram (K'so! Ele estava dormindo na hora), para terem certeza de que não havia outros ferimentos.

O olhar de Hiei percorreu desde os lábios de Kurama até o baixo-ventre, onde o lençol cruelmente deixava à mostra apenas as pontinhas dos pelinhos ruivos.

_"K...k'so..."_

Sentiu um calor entre as pernas, voltando o olhar novamente para os lábios do kitsune – _ah, os lábios..._

Não tinha se esquecido que Kurama o beijara. Não tinha chegado a ser um beijo, digamos..._profundo_, mas sim, ele havia tocado os lábios de Kurama. Os mesmos lábios que ele sempre julgara inatingíveis.

...o que se passou pela cabeça do koorime naquela hora?

Na verdade, nada. Todos os seus pensamentos sumiram. A sensação de que tinha era de que aquilo não era real, que Kurama não estava em seus braços, que ele não dissera...

_"Eu te amo...Hiei..."_

Aquela obsessão que ele tinha por Kurama...há muito tempo deixara de ser apenas isso. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia conceber...não conseguia conceber que...

- H...Hi...ei...

Hiei quase pulou para trás de susto. Mas Kurama não havia acordado...estava falando dormindo. Por um momento ele achou que ouvira mal, mas no segundo seguinte, Kurama falou novamente.

- Hi...Hiei...it...itoshii...

O koorime havia simplesmente congelado. Então Kurama virou a cabeça para ele, e abriu os olhos.

- I...toshii? – piscou os olhos, de repente parecendo notar só agora que estava ali. – Hiei! – levantou-se depressa, assustado, cobrindo-se com o lençol. – Me...me desculpe, eu...eu só...aquela hora...quero dizer...é que...

Hiei pareceu recuperar-se do choque por um momento, e levantou-se também.

- Se tem alguma coisa pra falar, fale logo.

- ...

Kurama o encarou, um sorriso triste formando-se nos lábios.

- Eu só queria...que você me perdoasse.

- Te...perdoar?

- Aquela hora...em que eu te beijei, eu... – respirou fundo – eu pensei que ia morrer...eu...pensei que não ia ter outra chance para falar, então eu disse...e fiz...é claro, eu sei que você deve estar confuso. Sei que você provavelmente não compreende...sei que você despreza esse sentimento, e que ele não é algo importante para você. Mas por favor...eu tentei de todas as maneiras lutar contra isso, mas eu não consigo...me perdoe...por amar você, Hiei.

_"Listen to you heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to you heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to you heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye…"_

_(Listen to Your Heart, Roxette)_

Hiei ficou mudo. Não conseguiu pensar em absolutamente nada para dizer. O kitsune virou o rosto, olhando para a janela, tentando a todo custo não encará-lo.

- Por você...não compreender, eu acho que...não vai querer mais me ver...eu sempre soube, Hiei, que ia te perder para sempre se falasse...mas eu não pude mais agüentar. Antes de ir, por favor...pode esquecer tudo o que eu disse, tudo o que eu fiz...mas diga apenas que...não...não vai... – a voz de Kurama começava a embargar. – não vai...esquecer...de mim...

- ...

Kurama mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos, e as lágrimas correram por sua face.

- Porque eu nunca vou... – disse entre soluços - ...esquecer de você...

- ...Kurama.

Sentiu os dedos de Hiei em seu queixo, virando o rosto para ele. As palavras que disse em seguida foram firmes, mas o kitsune sentiu que ele se esforçava para pronunciá-las.

- Eu estou aqui.

E o encarou. Apenas isso. Kurama arregalou os olhos, as lágrimas parando subitamente de escorrer. E então...sorriu.

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada.

- Itoshii... – Kurama murmurou, estendendo os braços para ele e o abraçando.

Era uma sensação indescritível...como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Estavam ali, juntos, apenas isso. Era a única coisa que importava, pensou, os dedos compridos enterrando-se nos cabelos negros. Sentiu novamente as lágrimas virem à tona, mas dessa vez de felicidade.

Hiei fechou os olhos, perdendo-se no cheiro embriagante de rosas dos cabelos ruivos. Simples assim...? Junto com a sua raposa...finalmente...ele não queria mais nada...

...ou queria?

Quando o abraçou, Kurama pôde sentir...que Hiei também o desejava.

Um sorrisinho maroto formou-se em seus lábios. Aproveitou o abraço para sussurrar, provocante, aos ouvidos de Hiei:

- Hiei, eu quero...você pra mim...só pra mim...e também quero ser só seu..._completamente_ seu...

O koorime arrepiou-se, e Kurama continuou:

-...me faça seu, jaganshi. De corpo e alma...Hoje...e para sempre.

- Eu sou seu... – afastou um pouco o rosto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos - ...e você é meu, kitsune. – entreabriu os lábios e encostou-os nos de Kurama.

O kitsune surpreendeu-se com a reação de Hiei, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda parecia um pouco inseguro. Era até engraçado pensar isso dele... resolveu encorajá-lo, fechando os olhos e passando a língua suavemente pelos próprios lábios e pelos dele. Aparentemente deu resultado; o koorime fechou também os olhos e entreabriu um pouco mais a boca, dando espaço para a língua de Kurama explorar seu interior. Aos poucos começou a corresponder ao beijo, deixando-se levar por todas as sensações que eram novidade para ele.

Num movimento rápido, o kitsune puxou Hiei para junto dele na cama; deitou-se de costas fazendo-o ficar por cima, sem descolar os lábios. O koorime pressionou os próprios quadris contra os de Kurama, fazendo-o gemer durante o beijo. Estava apoiado nos braços, um de cada lado de Kurama, e sentiu as mãos do kitsune deslizarem sobre seu tórax e seu abdômen, por baixo da roupa, detendo-se no cós da calça. Como se quisesse adiar ao máximo os momentos finais, Kurama apenas acariciou a ereção do koorime por cima do tecido da calça.

Hiei descolou dos lábios do ruivo, soltando um gemido visivelmente contido. Kurama puxou levemente a blusa preta que ele usava, para chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Não é justo que só eu continue assim... – disse.

Hiei, ao abrir os olhos novamente, constatou que ainda estava completamente vestido, e Kurama apenas com o lençol, que delineava o corpo esbelto, mas definido. Ergueu o corpo e livrou-se rapidamente das próprias roupas.

- Até quando vai me torturar, Kurama? – disse, sorrindo com o canto da boca, referindo-se ao lençol.

- Oh...então você está ansioso para ver, é? – sorriu também, enlaçando o pescoço do koorime que se deitava novamente sobre ele. – eu vou mostrar... – sussurrou ao ouvido dele – mas antes me deixe te enlouquecer só um pouquinho...

- O qu...?

- Shh... – pousou os dedos sobre os lábios do outro, sorrindo. – Apenas esqueça-se de todo o resto, itoshii.

Com outro movimento rápido, conseguiu mudar de posição e ficar por cima de Hiei. Deu um sorrisinho safado, imobilizando os dois braços de Hiei com as mãos. Percorreu com os olhos cada centímetro do corpo do koorime, lambendo os lábios. Como uma raposa prestes a devorar sua presa. Fixou o olhar nos olhos de Hiei, um olhar que fez o demônio de fogo arrepiar-se por inteiro, um olhar que tinha o brilho dourado dos olhos de youko.

Começou pelo pescoço de Hiei, lambendo-o, sem pressa. Mordiscou-o levemente e desceu mais a língua, fazendo uma trilha de saliva até chegar ao mamilo direito. Lambeu-o, sugou-o, e a essa altura Hiei não fazia mais questão de conter os gemidos. Seu corpo contorcia-se, ansioso pelo prazer. Kurama foi mais para baixo, lambendo o umbigo do koorime, demorando-se, dando a cada parte uma atenção especial.

- K...Kurama... – Hiei conseguiu murmurar entre os gemidos, erguendo os quadris, para que Kurama fosse logo à parte final.

O kitsune apenas sorriu, chegando até a virilha do koorime, distribuindo mordidinhas, prosseguindo com a deliciosa tortura.

- Ki...kitsune...oneg...aahhh! – arregalou os olhos, quando de repente sentiu seu sexo ser envolvido por uma boca quente, que se movimentava vagarosamente sobre ele.

Kurama acelerava os movimentos às vezes, para ir devagar novamente depois. Hiei afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e gemia cada vez mais alto, ignorando todo e qualquer pensamento lógico que tentava se estabelecer em sua mente. O kitsune agora se concentrou na ponta do membro de Hiei, sugando com vontade.

O koorime sentia que ia explodir. Como alguém poderia estar lhe proporcionando tudo aquilo? E não era simplesmente _alguém_...sim, era ele...era Kurama...

- Ahh...aahhh, raposa!

O kitsune sentiu que Hiei estava prestes a atingir o clímax, e então parou. Afastou os lábios e voltou a se deitar por cima do koorime.

- P...por que...por que parou...agora? – disse Hiei, ofegante.

- Eu quero que esse momento seja perfeito... – sussurrou, beijando o demônio de fogo mais uma vez.

Hiei deixou-se perder mais uma vez nas sensações daquele beijo, mais lento, mais sensual. E então, de súbito, colocou as mãos nos ombros de Kurama e empurrou-o, e com um movimento rápido, inverteram as posições. Descolaram os lábios e Hiei o encarou.

- Quer que seja perfeito? Então agora... – aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos de Kurama, sussurrando com a voz rouca – é a minha vez...

Fechou os olhos e aproximou o rosto do pescoço do kitsune, aspirando aquele perfume embriagante que tanto havia se esforçado para evitar no passado. Lambeu-o, dando logo depois uma mordida levemente mais forte, que acabou deixando uma marca.

- Hm...Hiei... – gemeu, mordendo os lábios.

O kitsune se deliciava com a língua do koorime agora descendo devagar por seu tórax, uma língua quente...que fazia jus ao que Hiei realmente era: um demônio nascido no gelo, mas com alma de fogo.

- Aahh...itoshii... – Kurama gemeu novamente, quando sentiu a boca de Hiei sobre um dos seus mamilos.

O koorime continuou, fazendo uma trilha de saliva até o umbigo do kitsune, lambendo-o demoradamente como ele o fizera instantes atrás. Desceu então para o baixo-ventre de Kurama, lambendo em volta da virilha, até que parou com a tortura e encostou a língua na ponta do sexo já pulsante do kitsune.

Kurama empurrou-se contra ele, e então o koorime o abocanhou por inteiro. Seus lábios desciam e subiam pelo membro do kitsune, com vontade, mas sem pressa. Kurama tentava empurrar-se novamente contra ele, para que fosse mais rápido, mas ele não acelerou o ritmo...apenas começou a sugar com mais força. O kitsune jogou a cabeça para trás, os cabelos espalhando-se pelo travesseiro. Tentou unir o mínimo de consciência que ainda lhe restava; ainda não era a hora...

- Aaahh...Hi..Hiei...esp...espera!...assim eu vou...eu...aaahhh...

Hiei parou. Kurama continuou ofegante, e então começou a afastar as pernas, num convite mudo. Hiei olhou para ele e contemplou sua raposa, totalmente entregue, os cabelos grudando-lhe na face avermelhada, os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca...

- Lindo... – murmurou.

- O...o quê?

- Você... é lindo, kitsune.

Deitou-se sobre ele mais uma vez, acomodando-se entre as pernas do ruivo. Encostou a ponta do próprio membro na entradinha do outro.

- É isso que você quer...não é? – sussurrou, provocante.

- Hai...hai, me faça ser seu, Hiei...e pertencer somente a você... – murmurou, enlaçando a cintura do koorime com as pernas.

- Eu já disse, Kurama...que eu sou seu... – começou, devagar, a penetrá-lo.

- Aaahh...aahh!

-...e que você... – parou um momento, sem ter entrado completamente em Kurama.

- Hnn...hnnn... – o ruivo mordeu um dedo, na tentativa de abafar os gemidos.

-...você é meu, Kurama. – empurrou-se para dentro dele de uma vez, excitando-se cada vez mais com os gemidos de Kurama.

- AAHH! It...Itoshii!

Hiei sentiu Kurama se contrair ainda mais, como se quisesse expulsar aquele volume de dentro de si. Sentiu-se totalmente esmagado, e soltou um gemido alto, tão logo começando a se mover dentro dele. O kitsune começava a acompanhar os movimentos dos quadris de Hiei. Mesmo sentindo um fundo de dor, não dava muita importância a isso. Logo o koorime começou a manipular seu sexo, e esqueceu-se completamente da dor, de onde estava e todos os pensamentos começaram a esvair-se de sua mente.

O demônio de fogo deitou-se completamente sobre ele, mas sem deixar de estimulá-lo. A cada gemido mais alto de Kurama, Hiei o estimulava mais vigorosamente, e aumentava a velocidade das estocadas. Sentia agora que não faltava muito para que o kitsune atingisse seu máximo – ele próprio já não estava agüentando mais...

- Aaahhh...Hiei!

Antes que pudesse realmente atingir o clímax, Hiei o beijou. Os dois atingiram ao mesmo tempo, os gemidos de ambos misturando-se no beijo, como se fosse apenas um. Apenas um... naquele momento, dois corpos, unidos em um só ser, um só sentimento, um só coração.

Naquele momento, e para sempre.

Os dois apararam o beijo em busca de ar. Hiei saiu de cima de Kurama, deitando, exausto, ao lado dele. O kitsune o envolveu com os braços e sussurrou um "Aishiteru" ao seu ouvido. Estava com os olhos cansados, e eles teimavam em fechar, mas conseguiu deixá-los abertos o suficiente para ver os lábios de Hiei formarem silenciosamente as palavras...

"Aishiterumo..."

Deixando que os olhos se fechasse, Kurama sorriu.

"_Hiei...desde o começo, meu único desejo...era estar aqui com você...durma tranqüilo, koibito..."_

Vencidos pelo cansaço, ambos adormeceram.

Continua...

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** Hiei e Kurama descobrem que Yomi e Mukuro ainda estão vivos. Será que eles vão deixar barato? Não se brinca com essa dupla e se volta vivo para contar história...próximo (e último!) capítulo, "De volta para casa"! Não percam! Fui!


	8. De Volta Para Casa parte I

**VIII**

**De volta para casa – parte I**

- E o Hiei agora, que também sumiu? – disse a voz irritada de Kwuabara, na porta do templo da mestra Genkai. – Entrou no quarto dizendo que ia cuidar dos ferimentos do Kurama, ontem à tarde, e até agora não saiu de lá!

Era de manhã, estavam todos no templo mais uma vez, e agora se deparavam com isso: a porta do quarto onde estava Kurama trancada, sem sinal de Kurama nem de Hiei. Nenhum barulho vinha de dentro do quarto, também.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Kwuabara, que já ia entrando no templo junto com todos, Yusuke soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Vai me dizer que você _ainda_ não se ligou, Kwuabara?

- Como assim, Urameshi? No que eu deveria... – uma súbita expressão de compreensão fez-se no rosto do garoto. - ...não! Não pode ser? Sério?

Yusuke confirmou com a cabeça, ainda com aquele sorrisinho maroto.

- Eu não acredito! Só acredito vendo! – e saiu aos tropeços, correndo para a porta, acompanhado de perto por Yusuke, Keiko e Yukina.

Quando ia encostar a mão na maçaneta, a porta se escancarou para fora, por pouco não lhe batendo no nariz.

Yusuke, Yukina e Keiko esconderam-se atrás de Kwuabara, que ficara branco ao se deparar com a figura que o encarava parada à porta.

Hiei estava com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar, e com um péssimo humor. Com cara de quem acabaria com a raça de quem quer que ouse atrapalhar o seu sono.

- Er...b..bo...bom dia, Hiei – balbuciou Kwuabara, com a voz mais digna que conseguiu fazer. – O K...Kurama já acordou?

O koorime lhe lançou um olhar cortante que o fez recuar um passo. Seus olhos pareciam dizer "Vocês estavam ouvindo atrás da porta esse tempo todo!", mas Hiei permanecia mudo. Se Yusuke tivesse dito alguma coisa, seria "É agora que a porca torce o rabo!", mas eles foram salvos por outra pessoa que aparecia agora atrás de Hiei, também com cara de que tinha acabado de acordar, mas sorridente.

- Bom dia! – exclamou Kurama.

Todos respiraram aliviados.

- Bom dia, Kurama! – Yusuke se manifestou. – Já está melhor?

- Estou...

- Que bom! – Yukina sorriu.

- Obrigado por se preocuparem comigo – respondeu Kurama, sorrindo também.

O koorime apertou os olhos, pela primeira vez se manifestando.

- Vocês estavam...

- Nóóós estávamos lá fora! – Urameshi apressou-se a dizer. – não ouvimos nada...queeeer dizer...nós não estávamos aqui...e...

- Hn. – Hiei limitou-se a resmungar.

O kitsune colocou a mão sobre o ombro do koorime.

- Mas agora...nós temos que resolver um assunto, não é mesmo koibito?

O silêncio que desceu era tão denso que era quase possível tocá-lo. Koi...bito? _O Kurama chamou o Hiei de koibito?_

Era o que estava se passando na cabeça de todos os presentes. Mas antes que pudessem perguntar alguma coisa, Hiei olhou para Kurama e acenou com a cabeça, e os dois saíram do quarto e simplesmente foram saindo do templo.

- Ah...mas...Kurama! – Keiko começou, tentando mudar o rumo do assunto antes que fosse tarde demais. – E os seus ferimentos?

- Eu já estou melhor, não se preocupe!

- Onde diabos vocês vão? – Kwuabara estava totalmente surpreso.

- Ao Makai, é óbvio. – resmungou o koorime.

- Ao Makai...? Mas...que vão fazer lá?

- Resolver um assunto pendente... – Kurama acenou, sem olhar para trás. – Ja ne!

E, andando juntos, deixaram os quatro amigos de queixos caídos para trás.

Mukuro abriu os olhos.

Ainda sentia-se extremamente tonta; mesmo assim, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e se levantou, ficando sentada no chão, esperando a visão entrar em foco.

Reconheceu aquela como sendo a sala de Yomi, na torre mais alta. Aos poucos, tudo que se passara ali foi voltando à sua mente, e ela rapidamente se lembrou de tudo.

"_Yomi! Ele deve estar aqui!"_

Virou-se para o lugar onde Yomi havia caído, e ele não estava lá. Sentiu uma pontada forte nas costas, e soltou uma exclamação de dor. Levando a mão ao local onde estava doendo, sentiu a lâmina fria e o cabo de madeira do punhal que ainda estava fincado em suas costas. Com outra exclamação, arrancou-o e o atirou ao chão, com raiva. Levantou-se completamente, olhando à volta pelo cômodo totalmente vazio, como se estivesse procurando algum indício daquele youkai maldito.

E o encontrou.

Exatamente no local em que ele havia caído, havia uma poça de sangue. E várias outras manchas pelo chão, fazendo uma trilha que levava até a porta, que fora deixada entreaberta.

Foi até a porta e a empurrou, saindo para o corredor. A trilha de sangue continuava, e ela foi andando, cada vez mais rápido, olhando para o chão. Quando mais andava, mais rápido ia, e a trilha a ia levando para fora do castelo. Estava tão concentrada em seguir aqueles indícios que nem se deu conta de que o castelo de Yomi estava totalmente vazio.

Os passos da youkai ecoavam rápidos e solitários pelas paredes metálicas, até que ela chegou a um último saguão, o de entrada. Parou um momento, olhando melhor para as marcas no chão, que agora pareciam mais fracas. O ferimento devia estar cicatrizando. Olhou para trás e viu que fizera também uma trilha com o próprio sangue, ao lado do de Yomi. Os respingos do sangue dela estavam muito mais espaçados, já que viera correndo. Se ele veio andando, pensou ela, estava decidido de onde queria ir...não estava fugindo. Voltou a olhar para frente, e viu uma nesga de luz pálida entrando pela fresta das duas enormes postar de entrada. Com um sorriso estranho nos lábios, que nem ela mesma soube explicar o motivo, foi até as portas e as abriu com violência. Apressou o passo mais uma vez, avistando Yomi parado de costas para o castelo a alguns metros de distância.

- Por que a pressa? – perguntou o youkai calmamente, quando ela se aproximou.

- Pressa em me ver livre de você! – respondeu ela agressivamente. Havia algo de insano na voz de Mukuro. Ela parou ao lado dele, o fitando com ódio. – Você se meteu no meu caminho, tentou me fazer de idiota e ainda tentou matar a única pessoa que eu queria proteger...eu disse que você ia pagar caro...e eu vou manter a minha palavra.

- Ah, é? Que pena. – O youkai de chifres parecia não ouvir nenhuma palavra do que ela dizia.

- Essa sua calma está me irritando... – disse entre dentes, rapidamente levando a mão à garganta de Yomi e apertando-a.

O youkai não se moveu. Mukuro podia sentir a tensão nos músculos dele, apesar da aparente calma.

- Não faça nada de estúpido, Mukuro.

- E quem é você pra me dizer isso? Hein? – fincou as unhas na garganta de Yomi, enterrando-as na carne, mas mesmo assim ele pareceu não se importar. – Me diga um só motivo para eu não matar você!

- Você não vai conseguir lutar contra Hiei e Kurama sozinha.

- Contra...o...que?

Mukuro afrouxou a mão, largando a garganta do youkai. Este levou a mão ao pescoço, massageando-o.

- Eles vão vir por vingança. Hiei viria de qualquer jeito. Mas aposto que você poderia dar um jeito de amansá-lo...mas se nós não morremos, Kurama também não morreu. Só um de nós não é páreo para enfrentar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Por isso precisamos um do outro...pelo menos para sobreviver até o final da luta.

- Mas...quer dizer... – fez uma pausa, em seguida dando um sorrisinho debochado. – Hah. Nós dois somos youkais de classe S. Hiei também é, mas acabou de se tornar, e mesmo que ele esteja à nossa altura, Kurama é classe A. Temos essa vantagem.

Yomi sorriu. Virou o rosto para ela, como se estivesse achando muita graça em alguma coisa.

- Você não conhece o Kurama.

- Você acha que vamos pegá-los de surpresa?

Hiei e Kurama andavam pelo caminho não tão longo que separava o portal por onde tinham entrado do castelo de Yomi. Já podiam avistar os prédios altos e cinzas de Gandara.

Kurama soltou uma risadinha.

- Eu duvido muito. A essa altura, Yomi deve estar nos esperando na porta do castelo. Não ficaria surpreso se houver uma comitiva pronta a nos receber...não muito amigavelmente.

- Hn. Se ele e Mukuro não tiverem se matado primeiro. – Hiei sorriu com o canto da boca. - Isso pouparia trabalho, mas perderia a graça.

- Não...Mukuro deve estar com ele. Ou então deve ter ido embora. Se ele conseguiu convencê-la da outra vez, vai conseguir convencê-la de novo.

- Convencer do quê?

Kurama o olhou, sorrindo de um jeito estranho. Havia algo de dourado no brilho dos olhos esmeralda.

- De que apenas um dos dois não vai conseguir contra nós dois juntos.

Hiei soltou uma risada alta.

- Eles estão com _medo_ da gente? Aquele imbecil do Yomi é realmente um covarde.

O ruivo ficou sério de repente, olhando para frente.

- E eles realmente devem ter medo. Eles não só se meteram no nosso caminho...eles se meteram _entre_ a gente. E _isso_ eu não vou perdoar.

- Se não fosse por eles, talvez...não estivéssemos aqui. Juntos.

O kitsune olhou para ele. Era surpreendente ouvir Hiei dizendo aquilo. E ele estava certo, pensou.

- Você tem razão... – sorriu. – Acha que deveríamos perdoá-los por isso?

Foi a vez do demônio de fogo fechar a cara.

- É claro que não. Você poderia ter morrido.

- E você também... – Kurama voltou a olhar para frente, pensativo.

Um silêncio carregado de cumplicidade desceu sobre os dois. O kitsune então, porque estava curioso de saber o que Yomi havia tramado afinal, ou talvez só para quebrar o silêncio mesmo, falou.

- Por que não dá uma olhada, Hiei? Quero ver quem afinal de contas nos está esperando.

Sem dizer mais nada, o koorime parou de andar, e foi imitado por Kurama. Retirou a faixa branca da testa (sim, ele tinha arranjado outra...), e automaticamente as franjas afastaram-se da testa, deixando à mostra o Jagan. Hiei fechou os olhos um momento, em que permaneceu em silêncio. Logo os abriu, e a franja voltou a cair-lhe sobre a testa, como que movidas por uma brisa inexistente.

- Yomi e Mukuro estão esperando no pátio de entrada...não há mais ninguém. – e olhou para Kurama, com um olhar interrogativo, como se perguntasse o que isso significava.

- Sozinhos? – o kitsune levou a mão ao queixo, pensando. – Eu não sei...pode se esperar qualquer coisa desses dois juntos. Yomi está tramando alguma coisa, eu tenho certeza. Pode esperar qualquer armadilha vindo dele. Consegue ver se há alguém à espreita nas janelas do castelo?

Hiei negou com a cabeça.

- Já olhei. Não há mais ninguém.

- Estranho... – Kurama murmurou, consigo mesmo. – O que é que você quer, Yomi?

- Eu acho que sei o que ele quer... – os olhos cor de rubi faiscaram, perigosos, olhando na direção do castelo. – E sei que _isso_ ele nunca vai ter. – O Jagan piscou também, e Kurama quase pôde ver uma aura de calor em volta do braço direito de Hiei.

- Não vai mesmo... – Hiei podia ouvir uma leve tremulação na voz do kitsune. – E nem Mukuro...terá o que ela quer. – aqui a voz já estava totalmente diferente, grave; quando Hiei olhou de novo, não era mais o jovem ruivo de olhos verdes que olhava furioso para o castelo de Gandara, mas o youko de cabelos prateados.

O demônio de fogo surpreendeu-se, mas não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- Então você realmente não o abandonou?

O youko sorriu.

- Eu não abandono nada, koibito...eu já disse isso.

Os dois continuaram a andar, e Hiei foi olhando para Kurama, perdido em pensamentos. Não que tivesse achado estranho, mas...aquilo tinha sido no mínimo..._diferente_...ser chamado de _koibito_ não pelos lábios delicados de Shuuichi Minamino, mas pelos audaciosos e atrevidos lábios do Youko...audaciosos, atrevidos, carnudos...e...

Hiei sentiu um arrepio. Não! Não era hora de pensar nisso agora. Tinham algo a fazer. Livre de seu devaneio, o koorime pôde perceber que Kurama retirava uma rosa dos cabelos prateados, e delicadamente retirava uma de suas pétalas.

- Vou mandar um pequeno recado a Yomi. Algo para avisá-lo de que estamos chegando.

Assim dizendo, soltou a pétala de rosa e deixou que o vento a levasse.

Mukuro já estava ficando muito impaciente. Continha o ímpeto de pular em cima de Yomi e estraçalhá-lo totalmente. Ele nem se mexia! Como podia esperar com tanta certeza de que os dois viriam? Parecia ter os olhos fixos no horizonte, mas..._Yomi era cego!_ Que diabos estava esperando?

Foi quando um movimento do youkai chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele ergueu a cabeça, parecendo tentar captar algum odor no ar. Mas não havia odor algum, pelo menos para Mukuro. Ela esquecia-se de que o senhor de Gandara há muito havia desenvolvido os outros sentidos, já que não possuía mais a visão. Então ele ergueu um braço, e rapidamente apanhou alguma coisa no ar. A youkai aproximou-se dele, quando ele baixou a mão e abriu, revelando o que tinha apanhado.

Era uma pétala de rosa. Mukuro arregalou os olhos

- Eles já estão aqui.

_Continua_

**Notas da autora:** É, eu sei. Eu praticamente abandonei essa fic. Não, não foi por nada não, mas é que eu simplesmente passei por uma crise de falta de criatividade. Felizmente, eu já estou saindo dessa crise. E aproveitando que as aulas estão acabando! Escrevendo em plena segunda feira, vinte pra meia noite, em semana de provas...ah, como eu estou ficando irresponsável! P Mas tudo bem. Mais um comentário...pois é! Eu não consegui terminar a fic nesse capítulo...nossa...não achei que fosse ficar tão grande que eu precisasse dividi-lo. Não sei nem se vou conseguir terminar ele no próximo capítulo...talvez eu faça um epílogo. Mas só garanto uma coisa: finalmente, minha primeira fic com capítulos está chegando em sua reta final! Esperem por mais. Ainda vai haver mais. E logo. Eu prometo.

Beijos


	9. De Volta Para Casa parte II

**11/01/2007 – _Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite. Sim, E-U E-S-T-O-U D-E-S-E-N-T-E-R-R-A-N-D-O E-S-T-A F-I-C. Pra falar a verdade, eu quase desisti dessa fic, sim. Sabem por quê? Por que depois daquele capítulo lemon, eu vi que várias pessoas pararam de comentar, e eu quase não recebi comentários. Os poucos que recebi diziam coisas como "legal", ou "". E só. Me senti desmotivada, pareceu que toda aquela espera era só por causa do lemon, e que a maioria das leitoras não se importava tanto com o resto da história. Mas devido aos comentários que recebi recentemente (o que me espantou, porque faz muuuito tempo que essa fic foi publicada), eu percebi que tem sim gente querendo que eu continue. E eu queria agradecer a essas pessoas, porque me motivaram a continuar a escrever. Por causa delas aqui estou eu, desde a meia-noite até as quatro da manhã, pra terminar essa fic! E graças a elas, aqui está o nono e último capítulo de Meu Único Desejo! Muito obrigada!_**

_**Mari**_

**IX**

**De volta para casa – parte II**

- Preste atenção no que eu vou dizer... – começou Yomi.

Mukuro olhou para ele com o mais profundo desprezo. Quem ele pensava que era? Agora ele achava que ela seguiria um plano _dele_, depois de tudo?

- Eu não vou prestar atenção em nada do que você disser! Daqui pra frente é cada um por si...chega de alianças. Entendeu?

Yomi estava pálido.

- Você não percebe que eles vão lutar lado a lado? Se lutarmos separados, vamos estar em desvantagem!

Mukuro se aproximou dele, tão séria e decidida que fez Yomi recuar um passo.

- Quem não percebe é _você_, Yomi...isso já se tornou uma questão pessoal. Vencer ou perder já não importa mais. – _"Vamos os dois sair perdendo, de qualquer jeito..."_, pensou. - Eu cuidarei de Hiei, você de Kurama.

- Mukuro, se um de nós perder...

- Eu já ganhei de Hiei uma vez. E quanto a _você_, espero que não faça como Shigure e perca para um youkai classe A.

_"Ela se esquece que foi por causa desse youkai classe A que eu me tornei hoje um youkai classe S..."_.

O senhor de Gandara fechou a cara para ela, mas não havia mais tempo para discutir. Duas silhuetas vinham se aproximando no horizonte.

- Eles estão vindo... – disse Mukuro. – e Kurama...está na forma de Youko.

"_Então você realmente não o abandonou...e eu finalmente vou poder lutar com você. Infelizmente não era para ser assim..."_

Yomi deu um sorriso triste.

- Eles realmente estão sozinhos... – começou Kurama. – Que diabos eles estão tramando...?

- Eles não estão tramando nada, Kurama. Dessa vez nós não demos tempo. – Hiei sorriu, presunçoso. – Mukuro já deve ter desistido. E se ela não quiser fazer acordo, não é aquele chifrudo que vai fazê-la mudar de idéia.

O kitsune não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de ciúme ao ouvir Hiei falando de Mukuro daquele jeito, mas...que besteira. Se eles estavam indo lá justamente para acabar com aqueles dois de uma vez todas...

- Viemos acertar as contas. – disse, quando finalmente pararam na frente deles.

- Já esperava por isso. – Yomi se manifestou. – Vocês têm alguma exigência?

Hiei deu um passo à frente, os olhos faiscando.

- Sim. Vale tudo, a luta será até a morte, e será um contra um.

Mukuro olhou triunfante para Yomi.

- Mas nós também queremos escolher com quem vamos lutar – disse Kurama. – Mukuro, eu serei seu adversário.

- O...o quê?

- Não se preocupe, deixaremos que vocês escolham o lugar. Yomi?

- Na minha arena. Atrás do castelo.

- Mukuro?

-...aqui. Agora.

- Que vençam os melhores – disse Yomi.

- Cale essa boca e vamos logo com isso – resmungou Hiei, enquanto os dois retiravam-se para o local escolhido pelo senhor de Gandara.

Antes de deixá-los, Hiei lançou um olhar significativo para Kurama. _Não vá morrer sem que eu esteja aí pra salvar você, entendeu kitsune?_, pensou o koorime. O olhar e o sorriso que Kurama deu em resposta pareciam dizer _"Não me subestime"_, e então eles deram as costas e o youko encarou a mulher mais forte do Makai.

- Está pronta, Mukuro?

- Mais do que nuca estive – ela assumiu posição de luta.

O Youko sorriu. Acabaria com ela, mas seria penoso.

- Prepare-se, então. Vou acabar com você com o truque mais simples do mundo.

- Pf! Não seja presunçoso.

Ele não respondeu. Levantou os braços numa determinada posição, pronunciou algumas palavras e pétalas de rosas começaram a voar em alta velocidade em volta de Mukuro. Afiadas como navalhas. As pétalas estavam se tornando densas, e então Mukuro, com um movimento e uma explosão de energia, dispersou-as. Mas Kurama havia desaparecido, não estava mais em sua frente. Antes que ela o localizasse pela sua energia, uma rosa vinda de algum lugar entre as árvores passou rente ao rosto da youkai, e ela desviou.

- Droga... – Kurama murmurou, saindo de trás das árvores.

- Não tem coragem – ela gritou - de vir e me enfrentar cara a cara? Venha, Kurama!

Ele saiu correndo na direção dela. _"Tolo! Está se atirando à morte!"_, pensou a youkai. Porém, antes de ele chegar muito próximo dela, um tremor de terra pôde ser percebido abaixo de seus pés. Em seguida, a Mimosa do Mundo das Trevas cresceu, fechando um círculo em volta de Mukuro.

Ela parou. Sabia que, enquanto não se movesse, a planta demoníaca não atacaria. Ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, até que deu um salto. Todas as enormes bocarras da planta viraram-se para ela, prontas para atacá-la...

Com um grito e um movimento dos braços, Mukuro fez lâminas de energia saírem para todos os lados, cortando todos os caules da Mimosa. Ela riu, enquanto via Kurama arregalando os olhos, surpreso.

- Não devia me subestimar tanto, raposinha!

- Não mesmo? – ele olhou feio para ela. – A cada minuto que passa sua vida está perto do fim.

- Pare de falar besteiras! Vamos, me ataque!

Ele correu novamente para ela, e dessa vez ficaram bem próximos. Ela começou imediatamente a atacá-lo com as lâminas de energia, rapidamente, e ele não conseguia desviar de todos. Ela era rápida. Porém, Kurama não estava atacando, estava procurando uma fresta... Novamente, ele atirou uma rosa. Dessa vez, ele conseguiu atingir o rosto de Mukuro, o que resultou apenas num corte. Ela parou de atacá-lo, e levou a mão ao corte. De lá retirou uma pequena e aparentemente inofensiva semente. Começou a rir.

- Esse era seu truque? Distrair-me com a rosa enquanto implantava a Semente da Morte em mim? – soltou uma risada fria. – Kurama... Eu já lhe disse para não me subestimar.

Kurama continuava sério.

- _Morra,_ Mukuro.

- ARGH! Nã... Não pode ser...!

Ele havia colocado duas sementes. _Duas sementes_. O truque mais simples que poderia existir. Os galhos brotaram dentro do corpo de Mukuro, abrindo feridas por onde saíam. Ela caiu do chão.

- Agora é só uma questão de tempo até que você morra. Meu trabalho aqui terminou. – e virou as costas.

- K... Kurama... Espere!

Ele se virou.

- Hiei... Não deixe que ele morra, Kurama... Não pelas mãos de Yomi... Por favor...

Ele ficou encarando a youkai caída por um tempo, com os olhos estreitados. Em seguida, disse alguma palavra que Mukuro não ouviu, e a Planta da Morte começou a regredir, saindo do corpo da youkai.

- Não é desta vez que você vai morrer, Mukuro. Levante-se...

- Youko Kurama... Está tendo piedade de mim...?

- Levante-se e vá! – ele exclamou. – Suma daqui, vá para bem longe, não quero mais ouvir falar de você.

- Sim... – ela se levantou, com dificuldade, e virou as costas. – Vocês se merecem – disse, e sumiu entre as árvores.

Naquele momento, Kurama ouviu o grito de Hiei vindo da arena: _"ENSATSU... KOKURYUUHAAA!"._

Algum tempo depois, Hiei veio correndo até ele, sem a atadura dos braços e da testa, cheio de hematomas. Kurama, que estava cheio de cortes sangrando, sorriu para ele:

- Você está péssimo.

- Hunf. Olha quem fala. Você a matou...?

- Não. Percebi que, no final das contas, ela se importa com você. E temos isso em comum. Mas não ouviremos mais falar dela – fez uma pausa, e continuou. – Você também não o matou, não é?

- Hunf – Hiei desviou o olhar. – Eu não conseguia atingi-lo por causa de um campo de força, então mandei o Dragão Negro pelo único luar desprotegido... Por baixo da terra. O maldito ainda tinha forças, mas riu e disse que ninguém tinha feito isso antes, então ele considerava-se derrotado, por não ter pensado nisso. E me pediu para matá-lo, porque eu havia tirado dele não só a honra em uma luta, mas... Você também.

- E...?

- E eu não o matei! – exclamou, bravo. – Detesto que me dêem ordens. Ainda mais se for de um idiota derrotado no chão. Mandei que ele fosse embora, para bem longe.

- Talvez ele se encontre com Mukuro. Mas... Não está contente, _koibito_? Acabou.

- Como assim, acabou? – ele sorriu, e puxou-o pelas vestes até ficar com os rostos colados. – Acabou de começar, raposa. Quero ver se o Youko é tão bom de cama quanto o ningen.

- Você vai se surpreender, koibito...

Kurama sorriu, e abraçou o demônio de fogo, jogando-o no chão e deitando por cima dele.

Hiei riu.

- Aqui, kitsune?

- É, aqui... agora... – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, lambendo o canto da boca do koorime.

É, a história de Mukuro e Yomi acabou... Mas a deles estava só começando.

**FIM**


End file.
